Nearly half of all Americans suffer from at least one chronic disease. More than two-thirds of all deaths are caused by one or more of five chronic diseases: heart disease, cancer, stroke, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, and diabetes. More than one in four Americans have multiple chronic conditions, and evidence is growing that the presence of one chronic condition has a negative impact on the risk of developing others, particularly as people age.
Chronic disease affects health and quality of life, but it is also a major driver of health care costs and has a related impact on business, such as absenteeism. According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, chronic disease accounts for approximately 75 percent of the nation's aggregate health care spending—or an estimated $5,300 per person in the U.S. each year. In terms of public insurance, treatment of chronic disease constitutes an even larger proportion of spending; 96 cents per dollar for Medicare and 83 cents per dollar for Medicaid.
Chronic diseases generally cannot be prevented by vaccines or cured by medication, nor do they just disappear. Most available treatments and medications only treat the symptoms and do not address the underlying problems, which are chronic inflammation and free oxygen radical formation, for example U.S. Pat. No. 8,507,219 and J. Steinmeyer. Pharmacological Basis for the Therapy Of Pain And Inflammation With Nonsteroidal Anti-Inflammatory Drugs. Arthritis Research 2000; 2(5), 379-385. As a result, existing treatments and medications have many side effects. Therefore, a need remains for therapeutic options for chronic diseases and inflammation with minimal side effects but high efficacy.
The inventors have surprisingly found that high dose Vitamin D3, heat shock proteins, and glutathione work synergistically to reduce chronic inflammation and free radical formation, which are associated with diseases of chronic aging. Together, these three agents are the most powerful substances in the human body, and they have never been used together to combat chronic inflammation and chronic diseases of aging.